Well I've Never Been To Nebraska
by Yahtzee Party Girl
Summary: Two of your favorite victims of the ER vortex get to the Shasta McNasty...Spoilers for "First Snowfall"


Title: Well I've Never Been to Nebraska...But I Kinda Like the Music (and if you can't get the reference in the title, you suck at life so please stop reading at this point)

Author: Catherine  
E-mail: CraziCathi@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Yes, I am still EvilOrman, so naturally these characters all belong to me.  Unless, of course they break free of their Mardi Gras beaded leash as they are scared away by a lady bug or a Muppet springing from the television after having the misfortune of leaving their Magic Mustard at home.  If that happens, well, then I'll have a few too many rat funerals on my hands.

Author's Notes: So I had a fucked up idea for a fic...Then the challenges went up at the CB to write a story based on a word...so I figured, what the hell?  I turn my idea into a little ficlet... So this all goes out to Pix and Jen for giving out the challenges...and then of course to Andrea, for being a giant McBitch and pointing out one story that existed here on ff.n, I never actually read it...But just knowing it was out there was enough inspiration for me.  And also for telling me to post this, and since she quotes me in her notes all the time, well...here "... so yeah, you really should post it. I, at least, would have fun reviewing it."  What a filthy feedback whore.  Oh, and uh...PANTYHOSE!  PANTYHOSE!  PANTYHOSE!

~~~

Shocked: to suffer a sudden agitation of the mind or feelings; to be stricken with surprise

He looks so young looking out that window.  That little twinkle in his eye.  He seems so eager, eager to please the world and everybody in it.  And I have a feeling he's trying to start with me.  

I still can't believe he dropped everything to come here and be with me, to help me.  I know I never really asked him to come, but I'm still glad he's here.  I really do need him.  And maybe one day I'll be ready to tell him that.  

~~~ 

Sure, she never really asked me to come with her.  But with the look in her eyes, how could I ever say no?  She needs me here whether she's ready to admit it or not.  One look into those eyes so filled with pain, so stacked with anger and confusion that could be felt deep, deep down into her damaged soul, and I just knew I had to join her.  

Plus, I had never seen Omaha before.  Just like I hadn't seen Oklahoma before that one other time either.  But that changed just the same.  And we were both in very different places then.  And now I'm not so sure.  I hope we are in the same place.  

~~~

Trees blend together as we make our trip, start our journey together.  I'm lost in my thoughts until the car slows to a stop.  I take a moment to gather my thoughts and collect my belongings before reaching for the door, but before I know it, he's outside, already holding the door open for me. How chivalrous, I think.  I can't help but smile.  And that outfit, he looks so stunning.  

~~~

I see the smile that escapes from her lips as I gallantly hold the door for her.  It makes me smile the same.  Just to know that I did whatever I could to brighten her day even the littlest bit makes me feel complete.  But that smile.  It's just... it's so... I don't know how to describe it.  But I'm sure if given the chance, that smile could move mountains.  At least I know I'd move mountains to get the littlest glimpse of that smile again.  

~~~

I'm astounded by the speed we exhibit as we shed our clothes.  Shocked at the fact that we actually managed to make it past the front desk, up the stairs, and all the way down the hall before we stripped each other down to nothing but flesh as we rushed through the doorway of our dump of a room.  I guess it's true what they say about...Never mind, who needs a stereotype at a moment like this?

~~~

Clothes lay discarded throughout the hotel's delightfully tacky décor.  A shirt here, my pants there, I think a shoe even flew into the complimentary muffin basket.  Oh well, who really needs muffins anyway?  I've got everything I'll ever need here in my arms. 

~~~

It looked like a tsunami had torn through, having its way with the hotel room.  How ironic.  This room is a giant metaphor for my life.  Chaos.  Pure chaos.  Nothing more and nothing less.  On second thought, do they even get tsunamis in Nebraska?  

Never in a million years did I imagine myself lying naked in a hotel room in Nebraska with this man.  I never really imagine myself lying in half the beds I do whenever I'm forced to pick up Maggie's pieces.  But this time it's not the bed that makes it different, that makes it special.  It's the man. 

~~~

She's beautiful.  

I could sit and stare at her forever.  I'm still in awe of the events that had just occurred.  Never in a million years did I think it would come to this.  And I couldn't be happier.

~~~

I guess nice guys really do finish last I think as I let out the beginnings of a chuckle as my lips fashion themselves into a smirk.

"What's so funny?" He asks. 

"Oh, nothing," I smile.

He smiles. 

~~~

That's when I heard her lips utter the three most beautiful words I could ever hear.  

"Good night, Mikey," she says before rolling over back to sleep.

And if anyone can call me Mikey, it's her.  


End file.
